


Rainy Roads

by Puregold



Series: High School and College, Nerds and Jocks [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Father, Dualscar is a little OOC, M/M, Pedophillia, Running into the road, Transgender Eridan, abusive household, underage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puregold/pseuds/Puregold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan Ampora is home alone, and when his father takes things too far, he bolts out of the house and straight into the road. The car he has unconventionally ran right in front of belongs to none other than Sollux Captor.</p><p>Sollux Captor is taking a late-night drive, when he nearly runs over the world's biggest douche, Eridan Ampora. However, he soon learns there's more to this hipster-nerd than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crossing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, shitty title, amiright?  
> Anyway, hey guys!! :D  
> So, this is like, my first fanfic!  
> And my first fanfic to a new series!  
> This was based on a humanstuck rp with my bff!  
> It's probably not that good, but it's something to start with!  
> Enjoy!! <3

 

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

      Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you have a shitty home life.

      You know it could be worse, though. You could be in some third-world country, without the joys of social media and glorious _Lays_ potato chips. However, compared to the average American household, it's pretty shitty, which is exactly why you and your older brother Cronus do whatever it takes to keep your situation out of the public eye.

      You hate the word "victim", and you will do whatever it takes not to become one. You consider yourself strong-willed and stubborn, and unwilling to take crap without a good fight. Cronus finds amusement in this, and will sometimes call you "spider monkey" because of your thin stature, yet swiftness and flexibility. You're usually able to worm your way out of any situation you don't particularly enjoy.

      So because you have good faith you will not be bothered, you just relax on your bed, surrounded by your Harry Potter posters on the walls along with Cronus's Elvis posters, for you two share a room, and dive into social media on your phone.

 

      Your assumptions about not being bothered were wrong, however, because no more than five fucking minutes later your dad stumbles into the room, drunk, leaning on the door frame.

      "Hey, baby," he coos, his breath so potent with alcohol you can smell it across the room, "C'mere, I wanna spend time with you."

      You clear your throat, your personal signal for _'leave me the fuck alone'_ , "Dad, for the last time, I'm not going anywwhere near you until you can see me as your son. And if not that, then your daughter."

      You honestly pity him, you really do. He used to be normal, from what Cronus tells you. He was once a marine, then he had fallen in live with this Marquise lady and settled down. He was a good father, up until she died. You were 6 years old at the time, and that's when he started projecting all his feelings for her unto you.

      He started coming closer, chuckling a little. "C'mon, baby. I don' wanna hurt you, just cooperate with me." He was tall and thin, like you, but that didn't fool you. You knew how strong he was, and that he could easily overpower you, but Cronus would always protect you.

      Except this time, Cronus wasn't there, and that's what made your hair stand on end as he started coming closer.

      _Think._ And you did, as you slowly made your way over to your computer desk, where you planned to grab your lamp if things got too risky. "Dad, stop. Don't come any closer, leavve me alone.

      That's when he did something unexpected. He suddenly lunged at you, slamming your frail body down on the counter as your head hit the wall. Disoriented and shocked, you lay there long enough for him to pin you and press his body into you, digging his nails into your arms. You knew what he wanted from you, what you've been fighting for all these years to keep from him, so you gave a small, weak cry as you realized for the first time you were losing, and he was going to win.

      He switched arms so he was choking you with one hand, and using the other to undo your belt. That's when pure fear and adrenaline kicked in, and you started kicking at him with all your might. You were getting dizzy and knew you weren't going to last much longer, so you used the last ounce of your strength to pull your knees to your chest and kick him right in the face.

      He sputtered and loosened his grip on you, giving you just what you needed so you could pull free and grab the lamp off the desk, swinging it at his face and spattering blood everywhere. You then dropped the lamp and ran so fast everything was a blur as you bolted onto the street outside.

      Your mind was spinning as you sprinted down the sidewalk. _That was the closest he got_ , you thought. _The closest he had ever got to snatching away your virginity, just like he did your childhood_. Unfortunately, being terrified, running, and unable to see due to the rain and nightfall, you ran right into the road and heard the roar of an oncoming car as you shielded your face and braced for impact.


	2. The World's Biggest Douche

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

      Your name is Sollux Captor, and you're preparing to go on one of your late-night drives.

      You've been doing these for a long time now, they really soothe you, especially after Mituna has one of his 'episodes'. Speaking of episodes, you've just put him to bed after one. You have to be the one to take care of him since your mother died a long time ago, and your dad is always gone on business trips.

      You used to have a nanny, until dad had approved you were old enough to take care of yourself, which I guess meant "yourself _and_ Tuna". But you didn't really mind, he was your brother, and you two held a close, inseparable bond.

     So you grabbed a jacket and umbrella for the rain, got in your car, and started to drive. You hadn't actually been that far before the world's biggest douche, Eridan Ampora, runs right in front of your car. You swerve and slam on the breaks before you hit him, and immediately jump out of the car to yell at him when you notice something strange.

      You don't know if it was the beer talking or what, but you swear you saw a different Eridan than the one at school. This Eridan was small and scared, shielding his body instinctively.

      "H-hello? Wwho is this?" He asked.

      You winced and offered a hand to help steady him. "Oh, thit... I almotht hit you... Why did you jump in front of me?" You then took his glasses and cleaned them off with your dry sweater, having your umbrella open to shield you from the rain, then handing them back.

      He kinda narrowed his eyes at you and straightened up as he put on his glasses. "None a your business." He then bit his lip and sighed, dropping his defenses a little. "Look, I, uh... I'm sorry I ran in front a your car. Couldn't see ya comin."

      You nodded. "No, I thould be thorry. I almotht hit you." You looked back at your car, remembering the blanket you always kept in there for Mituna. "It's freezing out here, get in. I have a blanket in the back."

      He hesitated, which you thought was a good sign. At least he has the brains to think things through before jumping in the car with an almost total stranger. "Uh, sure." He said, climbing into the passengers seat and leaning back.

      You noticed his dark ginger hair plastered against his head, his pale complexion, and freckles covering him from head to toe, in contrast to your more Asian features, olive skin, and black hair. You got into the drivers seat as well, and looked over at him. You started the car, then noticed a red glint on the back of his head.

 _Blood_ , you thought. Shit, that's not good. Did you do that? "Hey, I, um... I'm gonna take you to the hothpital. Becauthe you're bleeding." You then started to drive, sighing. "God, pleathe don't thue me."

      He just shook his head. "Nah, nah... It's fine, really. Hey, no hospitals, alright? I don' like hospitals... An besides, I can't sue you, _I'm_ the one wwho ran into the road."

      You couldn't help but notice how he wavered on his w, and for a brief moment found it kind of cute. "Well, I'm glad you aren't gonna thue me, but I'm thtill taking you to the hothpital. You're bleeding, and a quick run to urgent care thouldn't hurt."

      He then stubbornly grabbed some random paper towels in your car and pressed them to the back of his head. "No, I said I wwas fucking fine. If you take me to a hospital, I'll just leavve."

      Okay, no longer cute. Now he's just being a stubborn asshole. "You need to get that thing checked out. I thould know, my brother hath brain damage."

      And in no time he opened his mouth again to argue. You internally groaned. This was going to be a longer drive than you thought.

 


	3. Going Home

     

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

      You narrowed your eyes at the asshole in the drivers seat beside you. "Listen, fucktard, you havve no right ta force me in there. I'll just go home an clean it up, it'll be _fine_. Noww, if you refuse ta take me home, then stop the car."

      He growled and faced the road. "Tell me where you live."

      You gladly told him your address and slumped back in the seat, exhausted from your previous skirmish with your father and having this stupid fight. You could feel yourself getting tired as fuck when you realized you were only a couple houses away from your own. You _really_ didn't want to go home, you were still shaken up from earlier.

      "Stop the car." You said, and he did, probably because he thought you were gonna puke. You stumbled out of the car door and started staggering down the street when he grabbed your arm to stop you.

      "No thtop. Get in the car. You can't walk, I'm driving you _home_." He then forcefully pulled you in the car and locked the doors, driving the couple extra blocks down the street.

      You only glared at him in protest, too tired to put forth any more effort. You then realize there are probably obvious bruises around your neck, and internally sigh in frustration that you hadn't covered them sooner. The asshole in the drivers seat then pulled into your driveway and honked to get your dad's attention.

      _Huh_ , you thought, _too fuckin' lazy to ring a doorbell_.

      And, sure enough, your dad comes to the door, holding a bloody wad of paper towels to his nose, and he has a black eye. You winced, knowing this would probably cause either you or Cronus trouble in the future. He has a confused expression, seeing this strange car in his driveway, as anyone would.

      The asshole just fucking _smirks_ at him. "Hey. Your hith dad, right? Well, I accidentally almotht hit him with my car. Hith head ith bleeding, tho go ahead an clean that up."

      You felt a sinking pit of absolute _dread_ in your stomach as he fake smiled back. "'Course I will." He then looked at you with eyes of death. "C'mon in, boy." He says the word 'boy' so condescendingly it makes you cringe as you slowly step out of his car and go inside.

      Once in, you dash off to your room, shutting and locking the door as you throw a book case in front of it. He wouldn't be getting in, nor did he try to, as you called Cronus and asked him to come home early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE continued...  
> BAM BAM BAM!!!!  
> Anyway, comment and kudos if you enjoyed!!! :D


End file.
